Race Update: Draenei
The information given in regards to Broken Draenei was not very clear on what regular Draenei actually get. The following will now apply to Draenei characters : - +2 Spirit, -2 Agility : Draenei are insightful and in tune with their connection to the Naaru, but they lack subtlety and balance in comparison to other races. - +2 Racial bonus on Concentration, Spellcraft, Knowledge (Arcana) and Knowledge (Religion) skill checks. These skills are also considered class skills for all Draenei characters. - Ageless (Ex): Draenei do not take any penalty from aging and do not die of old ages. - Automatic Languages: Common, Draenei, Eredun. - Bonus Languages: Orcish, Darnassian, Thalassian. - Racial Levels: Unlike humans and some other races, Draenei can take a few levels in “Draenei” as a class to develop their racial qualities more fully. - Favored Class: Priest. A multiclass Draenei’s priest class does not count when determining whether he suffers an experience point penalty for multiclassing (see Chapter 3: Classes, “Multiclass Characters,” XP for Multiclass Characters). Draenei Racial Levels: Draenei can take up to three levels in “draenei” at any time. A Draenei with racial levels focuses on mastering his connection with the Naaru in order to prepare himself for the great terrors that haunt them from the Burning Legion's ranks. Draenei levels stack with both arcane and divine spellcasting class levels for purposes of determining caster level for spells. If the Draenei has two arcane spellcasting classes or divine spellcasting classes, add the racial levels to the higher of the two. If he has both arcane and divine spellcasting classes, then the racial levels apply to both. Hit Dice: d8 Skill Points at 1st Character Level: (2+Int modifier) x4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 2 + Int modifier. - “Class” Skills: Concentration (Sta), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Sense Motive (Spt), Spellcraft (Int). See Chapter 5: Skills for skill descriptions. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Draenei with levels only in draenei (no actual class levels) are proficient in the use of simple weapons and light armor. - Heroic Presence (Ex): The Draenei, as well as all party members within a 30 ft radius, gain a +1 morale on all attack rolls. This ability will not stack with multiple Draenei in the same radius. - Resistances (Ex): The Draenei gains resistance to shadow and fel 2. This value increases by +1 for every four character levels. - Gift of the Naaru (Su): Once per day, the Draenei may tap into their unique connection with the Naaru to heal themselves or allies. An icon of light, bearing the symbol of the Naaru is seen hovering over the Draenei's forehead while this power is in effect. Gift of the Naaru heals 1d8 hit points per 5 character levels every round for it's duration, lasting up to 2 rounds + the Draenei's charisma modifier. (For example, a Draenei with a total character level of 3 will heal 1d8 hit points per round. at a total character level of 5, it will increase to 2d8. level 10 increases it to 3d8, and so forth.)